DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim) IntegriDerm has designed and is marketing a high-density DNA microarray dedicated to dermatology and pharmacology research. DermArray-TM GeneFilters(R) DNA microarrays contain approximately 4400 unique sequence-validated human cDNAs, carefully selected for dermatologic and other epithelial tissue research interests, as well as for studies in toxicology, pharmacology and drug metabolism. We have initiated pilot studies using this technology to determine biomarkers of human skin disease and to compile lists of genes regulated by topical agents. The first set of experiments focuses on human squamous cell carcinoma lines, and the second explores the effects of topical active ingredients on gene expression in normal human derived skin cells; keratinocytes, melanocytes, fibroblasts, and artificial 3-D skin. Gene expression profiles will be analyzed for differential expression using Pathways software from Research Genetics and using our own proprietary algorithms. These empirical studies will lead to validation and improvements in our current DermArray product, and will generate new databases on oncogenic transformation and on the pharmacology of skin in general. Our long-range goals are to utilize DermArray technology to develop new affordable molecular-diagnostic microarray products, and to screen for new active ingredients intended as candidate agents for development as topical drugs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: IntegridDerm has created DermArray, a novel, first-to-market DNA microarray devoted to dermatlogy. Interest in this field is strong, and sales are growing. DermArray is the "gold standard" for the industry. Our current objective is to utilize this technology to discover biomarkers of skin disease and of known drug responses. These results will guide the creation of new DNA arrays for specific use in drug discovery and in molecular diagnostics.